


Invitation

by Oodles



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Found Family, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oodles/pseuds/Oodles
Summary: Zagreus has a moment of doubt with Thanatos finally in his bed.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a saucy holiday gift exchange!! Enjoy~

Zagreus is laying on his own bed with Thanatos’ fingers hooked into his red leggings before he gets a strange jolt down his spine. Than doesn’t miss the way his hips jump, and he pauses, one white brow quirked.

“Zag?”

“Nothing!” Zagreus says back. “Sorry. Just, you know, freshly alive again.”

Than narrows his eyes, and only he could make a questioning expression kind of cute. He carries on, though, sliding Zagreus’ clothes down his thighs, and Zagreus’ gaze hits the ceiling of his room. 

“You asked me in here, you know,” Than says, voice even toned as he undresses Zagreus. Only years of history between them makes Zagreus able to pick out Than’s attempted soothing. It’s not his fault that it falls flat when Zagreus is buck naked.

“And you said yes, as I recall,” Zagreus says back, swallowing through a lump of nerves as Than touches one of his thighs very lightly. “Over ambrosia.”

“A lot of ambrosia, you were rather persistent. Why are you nervous?” Thanatos asks him. 

Zag’s eyes flick back down to see Thanatos kneeling, shirtless, between Zag’s bare legs and his gaze pivots back up. “Just because you think about something a lot doesn’t mean you’ll be prepared for it. Do you know how many times I’ve met my end at the same damn enemy?”

“Yes,” Than deadpans. “But I’m not an enemy, and this isn’t a fight. Unless I’m truly _that_ out of touch. I’m not Megaera.”

Zagreus gives a wild laugh. “No, no, you are decidedly nothing like Meg. I’ve… known you a lot longer than her anyway.”

“Oh.” Than’s voice drops down a pitch. “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“What? No! Of course not,” Zagreus shakes his head. 

“Zagreus. Do you really think you’ve gotten any better at lying to me?” Thanatos asks, and Zagreus frowns at the ceiling.

“Gods above, Than, I called you brother for years. It’s hard to forget that when you’re staring me down like this.”

Than picks Zagreus’ legs up and closes them himself, setting Zag’s orange-tinged feet beside his own thighs. “When did you start thinking about… giving me ambrosia?” 

“Is that a euphemism?” Zag asks, finally able to look at him again with the threat of pleasure on the backburner. 

“Yes,” Than says, gaze cool. “Answer the question.”

Zagreus frowns. “I mean… I always thought you were… you’ve been _you_ for a very long time.”

“My goodness, you’re good at running in circles,” Than mutters. “Zagreus, I don’t care about how you _used_ to see me.”

Zagreus feels just a touch of the tension in his shoulder dissolving. “It doesn’t make you feel strange?”

“No,” Than says, and for once, Zagreus is very grateful for that matter of fact voice. “I suspected for a long time that you weren’t really my blood brother.” 

Zagreus nods, relief warming him up.

“But I cared about you as if you were,” Thanatos says, and Zagreus blinks at him. “The fact that I see you as family doesn’t change the fact that I also said yes at the chance to come here and take your clothes off.”

Zagreus feels like he’s choking on air. “But— I mean…” _That’s not what you’re supposed to say_. Zagreus can’t get the words up.

“I’ll always care about you,” Thanatos says, and his voice dips down into this _smooth_ pitch that Zagreus isn’t sure he’s ever heard Than use. 

Than runs his hand down the outside of Zagreus’ thigh, soft in the way that Zagreus knows Than has built his entire philosophy as a death bringer on. So light and so gentle that you welcome the discomfort of the unknown.

“Zagreus,” Than says his name with a touch more urgency, leaning forward just an inch. “I can’t forget any of the time we’ve spent together. I don’t want you to, either.”

Zag breathes through a frantic knot in his throat. 

“I’m not sure… I’m not sure anything has changed,” Than admits, fingertips still tracing up and down Zagreus’ thigh, and Zag can’t help the fire it stokes in his belly. His own cursed feet are flaring with it, like wild embers. He feels absolutely bound by the soft touch. “I’ve always admired you. Always thought you were handsome. Always thought we’d be together. I never cared how that _together_ manifested, but I knew what I’d hoped for.”

Zagreus’ chest rises and falls in shallow, panicked breaths as he recalls games played in their youth. Mimicking a family with no one but boys he thought were his kin. They switched roles every time and it never mattered back then. 

“Than…” Zag finds his voice so quiet. “I care about you too.”

Thanatos gives Zag, not a smile, but the subtlest look of relief. His lips part just a fraction, gaze so heavy Zagreus can feel it on himself. Than’s fingers circle inward, running up the underside of Zag’s thigh, and there’s no way Than can’t see the way Zag likes this kind of touch, whether in his breathing, or his eyes, or his sudden speechlessness. 

His feet are glowing, like he’s stepping on the molten river of Asphodel.

Than lowers his head down to press his mouth to Zag’s bare knee, white hair falling in his eyes. “I don’t care how you see me. Just let me please you.”

Another round of panic flutters through Zag’s chest, but it’s not quite so jagged, not with Than’s fingertips ghosting over his skin like that. He’s practically draped over Zag’s legs, and there is a coolness to Than’s skin, or maybe that’s just Zagreus overheating. 

“How… were you expecting to do that?” Zagreus manages to ask. 

Than lifts his lidded gaze back to Zag’s, gripping the back of Zag’s thigh, pointed, but gentle. “I always liked how warm you were. Even when we were kids, you gave off heat, like you were full of sparks. Sometimes I would pretend to be cold just to sit near you.”

When Zagreus laughs, it’s less nervous. “I never minded.”

“I know,” Than says, and he trails his other hand down Zag’s other thigh. Slowly, he fits his thumbs between Zag’s legs and oh-so-gently pulls them apart. Tilting his face toward skin, he speaks against Zag’s thigh. “I always wondered how you tasted. If you’d burn my tongue.”

Zag’s breath catches, but this time he doesn’t stop Thanatos from planting his hot heels in a V away from the center of his body. Kissing his way down Zag’s thigh, Zagreus can hardly breathe right. Thanatos, _his Thanatos_ , inching closer and closer to the point of no return. It’s only mere moments from a kiss that Zagreus manages to admit what he’d been dancing around. 

Thanatos presses cool lips to Zagreus’ clit, and words start spilling out of Zag’s mouth.

“You’re right. You’re always right. I thought about this before I knew. I was thick, you know that. I _liked_ that we were family. But I liked you too. I thought you were beautiful.”

Thanatos sinks down, lips parting for an eager taste of Zag’s body, wound too tight. A gasp leaves Zag’s chest as he watches Than’s tongue drag over his own red skin, half amazed that Than was ready to do this without any talking down. But Thanatos always commits to his tasks, dutifully, and this is no exception. Zag’s concentration starts breaking the longer he looks, the slow fire Than stokes made even brighter by being able to see exactly what he’s doing. 

His tongue, too, is cool to the touch. It’s a wonder the room isn't full of steam. Especially when Thanatos slides a long finger inside Zagreus, and Zag throws his head back. 

Thanatos pulls off Zag with a kiss. “Ready to break so soon?”

“N-no.” Zag fights for breath, hips moving all their own to push into Than’s hand. “You just have an unfair advantage.”

“Sounds like excuses,” Than quips, working another finger inside Zag’s cunt.

Zag fights off a moan, squirming at the way his body wants more. “This coming from the champion of stealing my kills.”

“Knew you were mad about that,” Than says, and Zag can hear Than’s smirk. He can _feel_ that smirk when Than sucks Zag’s clit into his mouth with such surety, like he’s been thinking about this for far, far too long. 

The noise Zagreus makes is undignified for a prince, but he gave up on dignity about a hundred deaths ago. Thanatos keeps sliding his fingers in and out and Zag starts feeling the room spinning around him from the new feeling. He shuts his eyes, transferring his clenched hands from the sheets to the back of Than’s head, surprised that he forgot how soft his hair is. Good to slide your fingers through. 

He’s gonna get cum in it. 

“ _Than, Than,_ ” Zag’s voice is strangled, and he plants his feet on Thanatos’ back, the planes of muscle a welcome support. Before he can help it, he’s pushing on Than’s head to get him closer, tension snapping bit by bit as pleasure coils around Than’s tongue. 

“If… if i die while you’re eating me out, is that a conflict of interest?” Zag asks. 

Than pulls his face up once more, chin anchored to Zag’s body hair. “Not if you submit willingly.”

Zag opens his mouth to respond, but the words are stolen right from his mouth as Than adds another finger into the slick mess of his body. And another. Eyes wide and bright, Zag lurches forward as Than smiles wider than Zag’s seen in years. 

“Old habits,” Than says, eyes bright. “Seems I can’t stop stealing from you.”

Zag’s entire body shivers. “I… should be offended.”

“Should be,” Than says. “But we’re past that, aren’t we Zagreus?”

He withdraws his hand, bracing instead against Zag’s hips to tilt his body back. Sinking down to the covers, getting his face aligned, Thanatos glides his tongue inside Zagreus, fingers finding his clit to render him speechless once more. Zag can’t shut his mouth, but all he has are wanton noises that he only just now thinks may be entirely too loud considering the placement of his room.

But Thanatos only seems encouraged by Zag’s moaning, and Zag once again finds himself staring at his oldest… whatever Than is. Zagreus knows now. He doesn’t care either. _As long as he’s mine._

With that, the pressure of Than’s thumb on his clit, circling so maddeningly steady, and his cool tongue, tasting like Zagreus has something sweet buried deep inside, Zagreus shuts his eyes again. Rocking his hips with the first waves of an orgasm, he takes Than’s head again, softly, like he would if they were only kissing, not ruining Than’s pretty face with pent up release. 

And then, Zagreus starts laughing. Probably too loudly, a little too wild.

They are way past offending one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
